dndfandomcom_ka-20200215-history
მზვერავი (Ranger)
მინი|200px Far from the bustle of cities and towns, past the hedges that shelter the most distant farms from the terrors of the wild, amid the dense-packed trees of trackless forests and across wide and empty plains, rangers keep their unending watch. საჭიროა, თქვენი და ქულა 13 ან უფრო მაღალი იყოს, რათა ამ კლასში ან ამ კლასიდან დაიკლასოთ. ;სიცოცხლის ქულები *'სიცოცხლის კამათელი :' 1d10 მზვერავის თითო დონეზე *'სიცოცხლის ქულები I დონეზე:' 10 + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი *'სიცოცხლის ქულები მაღალ დონეებზე:' 1d10 (ან 6) + თქვენი მოდიფიკატორი მზვერავის ყოველ დონეზე პირველის შემდეგ ;გაწაფულობები *'აბჯარი :' აბჯარი, აბჯარი, ფარები *'იარაღები:' და იარაღები *'ინსტრუმენტები :' არავითარი *'თავდაცვითი გაგორებები :' ძალა , სიმარჯვე *'უნარ-ჩვევები :' აირჩიეთ სამი: ცხოველის მოთვინიერება , ათლეტურობა , ჩაწვდომა , გამოძიება , ბუნება , აღქმა , მალვა და გადარჩენა ;აღჭურვილობა *(a) ან (b) აბჯარი *(a) ორი ან (b) ორი იარაღი *(a) ან (b) * და კაპარჭი 20 ისრით ალტერნატიულად შეგიძლიათ თქვენი კლასისა და წინაისტორიის საწყისი აღჭურვილობის ნაცვლად დაიწყოთ 5d4 x 10 ოქროს მონეტით. ;მზვერავის დონეების ცხრილი რჩეული მტერი (Favored Enemy) აირჩიეთ რჩეული მტრის ერთი ტიპი: , , , , , , , , , , , ან . ალტერნატიულად, რჩეულ მტრებად შეგიძლიათ აირჩიოთ ჰუმანოიდთა ორი რასა (მაგალითად, და გობლინები). თქვენ გაქვთ როგორც თქვენი რჩეული მტრების მიკვლევის , ისე მათ შესახებ ინფორმაციის გასახსენებელ . ამ მახასიათებლის მიღებისას თქვენ აგრეთვე სწავლობთ სასურველ ერთ ენას, რომელზეც საუბრობენ თქვენი რჩეული მტრები (თუკი საერთოდ საუბრობენ). მე-6 და მე-14 დონეებზე ირჩევთ დამატებით თითო რჩეულ მტერს, აგრეთვე მათთან დაკავშირებულ ენას. დონეების მიღებასთან ერთად თქვენმა არჩევანმა უნდა ასახოს იმ ურჩხულთა ტიპები, რომლებსაც თავგადასავლების დროს გადაეყარეთ. ბუნების მკვლევარი (Natural Explorer) პირველ დონეზე თქვენ განსწავლული ხართ ველურ ბუნებაში მოგზაურობასა და გადარჩენაში, განსაკუთრებით კარგად კი ბუნებრივი გარემოს ერთ სახეს იცნობთ. აირჩიეთ რჩეული ლანდშაფტის ერთი სახე: , , , , , , ან . თქვენს რჩეულ ლანდშაფტთან დაკავშირებული ინტელექტის ან სიბრძნის შესრულებისას თქვენი გაწაფულობის ბონუსი ორმაგდება, თუკი ისეთ უნარ-ჩვევას იყენებთ, რომელშიც გაწაფული ხართ. რჩეულ ლანდშაფტზე ერთი საათის ან მეტის განმავლობაში მოგზაურობისას თქვენ შემდეგ უპირატესობებს იძენთ: *რთული ლანდშაფტი არ ანელებს თქვენი ჯგუფის მოგზაურობას. *თქვენი ჯგუფი ვერ დაიკარგება, თუკი ეს მაგიურად არ მოხდა. *მაშინაც კი, როდესაც მოგზაურობისას რაიმე სხვა აქტივობაში ხართ ჩართული (მაგალითად, საკვების მოპოვებით, ნავიგაციით ან კვალის აღებით), საფრთხისადმი სიფხიზლეს ინარჩუნებთ. *თუკი მარტო მოგზაურობთ, შეგიძლიათ, ჩვეულებრივი სიჩქარით გადაადგილდეთ . *საკვების მოპოვებისას ორჯერ უფრო მეტ საკვებს პოულობთ, ვიდრე ჩვეულებრივ. *სხვა არსებების კვალის მიდევნებისას თქვენ აგრეთვე იგებთ მათ ზუსტ რაოდენობას, ზომებს და იმას, თუ რამდენი ხნის წინ გაიარეს მათ ეს უბანი. დამატებით რჩეულ ლანდშაფტს ირჩევთ მე-6 და მე-10 დონეებზე. ბრძოლის სტილი (Fighting Style) მე-2 დონეზე გადასვლისას თქვენ თქვენი სპეციალობის სახით ითვისებთ ბრძოლის სტილს. აირჩიეთ ქვემოთ ჩამოთვლილი ვარიანტებიდან ერთი. თქვენ არ შეგიძლიათ ბრძოლის სტილის ფუნქციის ერთზე მეტჯერ აღება, თუნდაც მოგვიანებით ხელახლა მოგიწიოთ არჩევა. *'მშვილდოსნობა :' +2 ბონუსს იძენთ განხორციელებულ . *'თავდაცვა :' მანამ, სანამ აბჯარს ატარებთ, თქვენს AC-ს (აბჯრის კლასს ) ბონუსის სახით +1 ემატება. *'ორთაბრძოლა :' როდესაც იარაღი გიჭირავთ ერთ ხელში, სხვა იარაღებს კი არ იყენებთ, ამ იარაღით შეტევისას +2 ემატება. *'ორი იარაღით ბრძოლა :' როდესაც ორი იარაღით იბრძვით, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი დაუმატოთ მეორე შეტევის ზიანს. შემლოცველობა (Spellcasting) მე-2 დონიდან თქვენ მზვერავის შელოცვების გამოყენების უნარს იძენთ. შელოცვების სლოტები მზვერავის ცხრილში ნაჩვენებია, შელოცვის რამდენი სლოტი გაქვთ თქვენი მზვერავის 1-ლი ან უფრო მაღალი დონის შელოცვების დასაკასტად. მზვერავის შელოცვის დასაკასტად აუცილებლად უნდა დახარჯოთ შელოცვის დონის ტოლფასი ან მასზე მაღალი შელოცვის სლოტი. დახარჯულ სლოტებს შემდეგ აღიდგენთ. 1-ლი და უფრო მაღალი დონის ნასწავლი შელოცვები თქვენ იცით 1-ლი დონის ორი სასურველი შელოცვა მზვერავის შელოცვები სიიდან. მზვერავის ცხრილის სვეტი აჩვენებს, როდის შეგიძლიათ მზვერავის უფრო მეტი სასურველი შელოცვის სწავლა. თითოეული ასეთი შელოცვა აუცილებლად იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ . მაგალითად, ამ კლასში მე-5 დონეზე ასვლისას შეგიძლიათ 1-ლი ან მე-2 დონის ერთი ახალი შელოცვა ისწავლოთ. გარდა ამისა, როდესაც ამ კლასში ადიხართ დონეზე, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენ მიერ ნასწავლი მზვერავის შელოცვებიდან ერთ-ერთი ჩაანაცვლოთ მზვერავის შელოცვების სიის სხვა შელოცვით, რომელიც ასევე იმ დონის უნდა იყოს, რა დონისთვისაც გაქვთ შელოცვის სლოტები. შელოცვის უნარი (Spellcasting Ability) მზვერავის შელოცვებისთვის სიბრძნეა . როდესაც შელოცვა შელოცვის უნარს მოითხოვს, საამისოდ თქვენს სიბრძნეს გამოიყენებთ. მეტიც, თქვენ სწორედ სიბრძნის მოდიფიკატორს იყენებთ, როდესაც თქვენ მიერ დაკასტული მზვერავის შელოცვებისთვის DC-ს ( ) განსაზღვრავთ, აგრეთვე მაშინ, როდესაც შესატევად იყენებთ ამ შელოცვას. შელოცვისგან თავდაცვის DC = 8 + თქვენი + თქვენი შელოცვით შეტევის მოდიფიკატორი = თქვენი + თქვენი მზვერავის არქეტიპი (Ranger Archetype) მე-3 დონეზე თქვენ ირჩევთ არქეტიპს, რომლის მიბაძვისკენაც მიილტვით. თქვენი არჩევანი მახასიათებლებს გძენთ მე-3 დონეზე, აგრეთვე მე-7, მე-11 და მე-15 დონეებზე. *Beast Master *Gloom Stalker *Horizon Walker *Hunter *Monster Slayer პირველქმნილი გაცნობიერებულობა (Primeval Awareness) მე-3 დონიდან დაწყებული, შეგიძლიათ, თქვენი გამოიყენოთ და დახარჯოთ მზვერავის ერთი შელოცვის სლოტი, რათა კონცენტრირდეთ თქვენ გარშემო არსებული რეგიონის შეცნობაზე. დახარჯული შელოცვის სლოტის თითო დონეზე თითო წუთის შესაბამისი ხანგრძლივობით თქვენ გრძნობთ, არიან თუ არა თქვენგან 1 მილში (ან 6 მილში, თუკი რჩეულ ლანდშაფტში ხართ) შემდეგი ტიპის არსებები: , , , , , და . ეს მახასიათებელი არ გიმხელთ არსებების ლოკაციასა თუ რაოდენობას. უნარების ქულების ზრდა (Ability Score Increase) მე-4 დონეზე ასვლისას, აგრეთვე მე-8, მე-12, მე-16 და მე-19 დონეების მიღწევისას, შეგიძლიათ, გაზარდოთ 2-ით, ან ორი უნარის ქულა გაზარდოთ 1-ით. როგორც წესი, ამ ფუნქციის მეშვეობით უნარის ქულას 20-ზე ზემოთ ვეღარ გაზრდით. დამატებითი შეტევა (Extra Attack) მე-5 დონიდან მოყოლებული, როდესაც თქვენს სვლაზე იყენებთ, შეგიძლიათ, ერთის ნაცვლად ორჯერ განახორციელოთ შეტევა. Land's Stride მე-8 დონიდან დაწყებული, არამაგიურ სიარული დამატებითი არ გიჯდება. თქვენ აგრეთვე შეგიძლიათ არამაგიურ მცენარეებში ისე გავლა, რომ ისინი ვერ შეგანელებენ და თქვენ ზიანს არ მიიღებთ მათი ეკლებისგან, ქაცვებისა თუ მსგავსი საშიშროებებისგან. გარდა ამისა, თქვენ გაქვთ მაგიურად შექმნილი ან მოძრაობის დასაბრკოლებლად მანიპულირული მცენარეების წინააღმდეგ. Hide in Plain Sight მე-10 დონიდან მოყოლებული, შეგიძლიათ, 1 წუთი დახარჯოთ საკუთარი თავისთვის შენიღბვის შესაქმნელად. ამისთვის ხელი უნდა მიგიწვდებოდეთ ტალახზე, ჭუჭყზე, მცენარეულობაზე, მურზე ან სხვა მსგავს ბუნებრივ მასალაზე, რომელიც შენიღბვის შექმნაში დაგეხმარებათ. ამ გზით შენიღბვის შემდეგ შეგიძლიათ, სცადოთ რაიმე მყარ ზედაპირზე მიბჯენის გზით დამალვა, მაგალითად, ხეზე ან კლდეზე, რომელიც მინიმუმ თქვენსავით მაღალი და განიერი უნდა იყოს. მანამ, სანამ ასეთ მდგომარეობაში რჩებით გადაადგილებისა და მოქმედებების განხორციელების გარეშე, თქვენ +10 ბონუსს იძენთ . თუკი გადაადგილდებით ან თუ გამოიყენებთ, ამ მახასიათებლის უპირატესობის მისაღებად ხელახლა მოგიწევთ შენიღბვა. Vanish მე-14 დონიდან შეგიძლიათ, თქვენს სვლაზე სახით გამოიყენოთ . გარდა ამისა, შეუძლებელია, თქვენი კვალის არამაგიურად აღება, თუკი თქვენ თვითონ არ გადაწყვეტთ, რომ კვალის დატოვება გსურთ. ველური შეგრძნებები (Feral Senses) მე-18 დონიდან, როდესაც უტევთ არსებას, რომელსაც ვერ ხედავთ, ვერდანახვის ფაქტის გამო არ გექმნებათ მის წინააღმდეგ განხორციელებულ . გარდა ამისა, თქვენ იცით თქვენგან 30 ფუტის რადიუსში მყოფი ყველა არსების ადგილმდებარეობა, თუკი ეს არსება თქვენგან 1 არ არის და თქვენ არ ხართ ან . 1: უჩინრობა არ გულისხმობს დამალულობას. გაუჩინარება ავტომატურად არ გმალავთ, რადგან თქვენ ჯერ კიდევ გამოსცემთ ხმასSageadvice — ჯერემი კროუფორდი ტვიტერზე, 5 იანვარი, 2016. Foe Slayer მე-20 დონეზე თქვენს თითოეულ სვლაზე ერთხელ შეგიძლიათ თქვენი დაუმატოთ შეტევის ან , როდესაც შეტევას თქვენი რჩეული მტრებიდან რომელიმეს წინააღმდეგ ახორციელებთ. ამ მახასიათებლის გამოყენების გადაწყვეტილების მიღება გაგორებამდეც შეგიძლიათ და მის მერეც, მაგრამ მანამ, სანამ გაგორების ეფექტები ხორცშეისხმება. Beast Master Many rangers are more at home in the wilds than in civilization, to the point where animals consider them kin. Rangers of the Beast Conclave develop a close bond with a beast, then further strengthen that bond through the use of magic. Ranger's Companion Choose a beast that is no larger than Medium and that has a challenge rating of 1/4 or lower. Add your proficiency bonus to the beast’s AC, attack rolls, and damage rolls, as well as to any saving throws and skills it is proficient in. Its hit point maximum equals its normal maximum or four times your ranger level, whichever is higher. The beast obeys your commands as best as it can. It takes its turn on your initiative, though it doesn’t take an action unless you command it to. On your turn, you can verbally command the beast where to move (no action required by you). You can use your action to verbally command it to take the Attack, Dash, Disengage, Dodge, or Help action. Once you have the Extra Attack feature, you can make one attack yourself and you can command the beast to take an Attack action. While traveling through your favored terrain with only the beast, you can move stealthily at a normal pace. If the beast dies, you can obtain another one by spending 8 hours magically bonding with another beast that isn’t hostile to you, either the same type of beast as before or a different one. Like any creature, the beast can spend Hit Dice during a short rest. If you are incapacitated or absent, the beast acts on its own, focusing on protecting you and itself. It never requires your command to use its reaction, such as when making an opportunity attack. If you don't issue a command, the beast takes the Dodge action. Exceptional Training Beginning at 7th level, on any of your turns when your beast companion doesn't attack, you can use a bonus action to command the beast to take the Dash, Disengage, or Help action on its turn. In addition, the beast's attacks are now considered magical for the purpose of overcoming resistance and immunity to nonmagical attacks and damage. Bestial Fury Starting at 11th level, when you command your beast companion to take the Attack action, the beast can make two attacks, or it can take the Multi-attack action if it has that action. Share Spells Beginning at 15th level, when you cast a spell targeting yourself, you can also affect your beast companion with the spell if the beast is within 30 feet of you. Gloom Stalker (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Gloom stalkers are at home in the darkest places: deep under the earth, in gloomy alleyways, in primeval forests, and wherever else the light dims. Most folk enter such places with trepidation, but a gloom stalker ventures boldly into the darkness, seeking to ambush threats before they can reach the broader world. Such rangers are often found in the Underdark, but they will go any place where evil lurks in the shadows. Gloom Stalker Magic You learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Dread Ambusher At 3rd level, you can give yourself a bonus to your initiative rolls equal to your Wisdom modifier. At the start of your first turn of each combat, your walking speed increases by 10 feet, which lasts until the end of that turn. If you take the Attack action on that turn, you can make one additional weapon attack as part of that action. If that attack hits, the target takes an extra 1d8 damage of the weapon's damage type. Umbral Sight At 3rd level, you gain darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. If you already have darkvision from your race, its range increases by 30 feet. You are also adept at evading creatures that rely on darkvision. While in darkness, you are invisible to any creature that relies on darkvision to see you in that darkness. Iron Mind By 7th level, you gain proficiency in Wisdom saving throws. If you already have this proficiency, you instead gain proficiency in Intelligence or Charisma saving throws (your choice). Stalker's Flurry At 11th level, once on each of your turns when you miss with a weapon attack, you can make another weapon attack as part of the same action. Shadowy Dodge Starting at 15th level, whenever a creature makes an attack roll against you and doesn't have advantage on the roll, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on it. You must use this feature before you know the outcome of the attack roll. Horizon Walker (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) Horizon walkers guard the world against threats that originate from other planes or that seek to ravage the mortal realm with otherworldly magic. They seek out planar portals and keep watch over them, venturing to the Inner Planes and the Outer Planes as needed to pursue their foes. These rangers are also friends to any forces in the multiverse – especially benevolent dragons, fey, and elementals – that work to preserve life and the order of the planes. Horizon Walker Magic You learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Detect Portal At 3rd level, as an action, you detect the distance and direction to the closest planar portal within 1 mile of you. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Planar Warrior At 3rd level, as a bonus action, choose one creature you can see within 30 feet of you. The next time you hit that creature on this turn with a weapon attack, all damage dealt by the attack becomes force damage, and the creature takes an extra 1d8 force damage from the attack. When you reach 11th level in this class, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Ethereal Step At 7th level, as a bonus action, you can cast Etherealness with this feature, without expending a spell slot, but the spell ends at the end of the current turn. Once you use this feature, you can’t use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Distant Strike At 11th level, when you take the Attack action, you can teleport up to 10 feet before each attack to an unoccupied space you can see. If you attack at least two different creatures with the action, you can make one additional attack with it against a third creature. Spectral Defense At 15th level, when you take damage from an attack, you can use your reaction to give yourself resistance to all of that attack’s damage on this turn. Hunter Some rangers seek to master weapons to better protect civilization from the terrors of the wilderness. Members of the Hunter Conclave learn specialized fighting techniques for use against the most dire threats, from rampaging ogres and hordes of orcs to towering giants and terrifying dragons. Hunter's Prey You gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Colossus Slayer:' When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if it’s below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. *'Giant Killer:' When a Large or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature. *'Horde Breaker:' Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Defensive Tactics At 7th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Escape the Horde:' Opportunity attacks against you are made with disadvantage. *'Multiattack Defense:' When a creature hits you with an attack, you gain a +4 bonus to AC against all subsequent attacks made by that creature for the rest of the turn. *'Steel Will:' You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. Multi-attack At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Volley:' You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon's range. You must have ammunition for each target, as normal, and you make a separate attack roll for each target. *'Whirlwind Attack:' You can use your action to make a melee attack against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you. with a separate attack roll for each target. Superior Hunter's Defense At 15th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. *'Evasion:' When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on the saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. *'Stand Against the Tide: '''When a hostile creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to repeat the same attack against another creature (other than itself) of your choice. *'Uncanny Dodge:''' When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack's damage against you. Monster Slayer (Xanathar's Guide to Everything) You have dedicated yourself to hunting down creatures of the night and wielders of grim magic. A monster slayer seeks out vampires, dragons, evil fey, fiends, and other magical threats. Trained in supernatural techniques to overcome such monsters, slayers are experts at unearthing and defeating mighty, mystical foes. Monster Slayer Magic You learn an additional spell when you reach certain levels in this class. The spell counts as a ranger spell for you, but it doesn't count against the number of ranger spells you know. Hunter's Sense At 3rd level, as an action, choose one creature you can see within 60 feet of you. You immediately learn whether the creature has any damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities and what they are. If the creature is hidden from divination magic, you sense that it has no damage immunities, resistances, or vulnerabilities. You can use this feature a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of once). You regain all expended uses of it when you finish a long rest. Slayer's Prey Starting at 3rd level, as a bonus action, you designate one creature you can see within 60 feet of you as the target of this feature. The first time each turn that you hit that target with a weapon attack, it takes an extra 1d6 damage from the weapon. This benefit lasts until you finish a short or long rest. It ends early if you designate a different creature. Supernatural Defense At 7th level, whenever the target of your Slayer's Prey forces you to make a saving throw and whenever you make an ability check to escape that targets grapple, add 1d6 to your roll. Magic-User's Nemesis At 11th level, when you see a creature casting a spell or teleporting within 60 feet of you, you can use your reaction to try to magically foil it. The creature must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC, or its spell or teleport fails and is wasted. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Slayer's Counter At 15th level, if the target of your Slayer's Prey forces you to make a saving throw, you can use your reaction to make one weapon attack against the quarry. You make this attack immediately before making the saving throw. If your attack hits, your save automatically succeeds, in addition to the attack's normal effects. შენიშვნები კატეგორია:კლასები